


team machine (the evolution of)

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, hay(na)ku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: the evolution of team machine





	team machine (the evolution of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).



> this was written using an alternating hay(na)ku (1 word, 2 word, 3 words) and reverse hay(na)ku (3 words, 2 words, 1 word)  
> thanks to Zaniida for introducing me to form

alone  
then two  
finally a family

the mission binds  
with whispered  
redemption

family  
torn apart  
reduced not destroyed

like the phoenix  
from ashes  
regenerated

survivors  
come together  
as balance restores

picking up pieces  
adrift, lost  
wait

listen  
she calls  
can you hear

**Author's Note:**

> "can you hear me ...and maybe this isn't the end at all" _poi s5ep13 return 0_


End file.
